Unreachable
by ncislove
Summary: A little Gabby fluff


Just a little one-shot for AbbyGibbs – per her request.  
No spoilers, just a lil' fluff.  
Read & Review, as always.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs and the team had left more than five hours ago, a dead Navel officer had been found at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. There were reports of an explosion, and Abby wasn't sure if it was before or after the team had arrived.

"Argh, Gibbs… pick up your phone." Abby frowned when it went right to voice mail. _Unusual. _She finally gave up after hitting redial for the third time hearing him tell her to leave a message.

Abby was pacing around her lab when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Frank. I work with the FBI. There was a bomb that went off at one of the NCIS crime scenes. So now it's a joint investigation. There is a lot of evidence, so it's being split between your lab and the FBI lab down town."

_He looks a little young to work with the FBI._ "How old are you?"

"34" Frank looked at her curiously.

_Oops_. "Oh. Ok, well set the box down on the table. Where do I sign?" Abby signed to keep the chain of evidence. "Hey, did you see my boss?"

"I think so, kind of rude and arrogant. Tony something…"

"Oh, no that's not who I'm talking about. Special Agent Gibbs, maybe a little rude and arrogant, but really a softie, he's got silver hair."

"Oh, no. I didn't see anyone like that down there. Sorry."

"It's ok. I just can't get a hold of him."

Frank shrugged and turned to leave. Abby waited for the elevator doors to close before turning back to the box. "What do we have in here…?" She pawed through the box until something caught her eye.

---

Gibbs sat at his desk. _Where the hell did I set my damn phone?_ He searched his pockets, his desk drawers, he even sent McGee to search the car.

---

Abby lifted the small plastic evidence bag out of the box, and turned it slowly in her hand. Her eyes fell on the battery cover, although scratched heavily from the blast she could still make out the letters G-I-B-B-S. It was Gibbs phone.

"No, no, no…" Abby dropped the bag on her desk and dialed Tony's cell. It rang, but he didn't pick up. Next she tried Ziva, it too rang but Ziva didn't answer. She tried Tony again, but to no avail. _Oh God, he's been hurt. They are at the hospital and that's why they aren't answering their phones, they aren't allowed too. Or they see my name on caller I.D. so they freak out because they don't know what to tell me, so they aren't answering. Oh my God, what if he's…? No, he can't be. Maybe it's just a scratch, maybe he's getting a few stitches and then they'll bring him back here and Ducky will look after him. But, what if? No Abigail, don't do this to yourself. He's fine. He can't be fine if his phone has been blown up, so has he…"_

Lost in her thoughts Abby didn't hear the lab doors slide open and she nearly missed the Caf-Pow that descended in front of her face.

"You ok, Abbs?"

"Gibbs!" Abby jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly knocking he Caf-Pow off her desk. Although she usually greeted him with exuberance, Gibbs noticed that her grip on him was a bit stronger than usual.

"Abbs?"

Abby let go and pulled back a step. "Gibbs, I was so scared. You blew up!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Nah, Abbs. I'm pretty sure I didn't. I've been blown up enough in my life, I think I would know if… Abbs?" He stopped when he noticed a fat tear rolling down her cheek. "Abby, did you really think..? What gave you that idea?"

Abby picked up the shattered phone, still in the evidence bag and showed it to him.

_Ah, ha. So there's my phone._ "Where did you get that?"

"I kept trying to call you, and then some twelve year old kid working for the FBI came in with evidence and said he hadn't seen you at the blast site at all. I started to go through the box, and I… rule number… I don't know, never be unreachable, Gibbs!"

"I must've dropped at the blast site. I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm reachable now though." Gibbs took one of her hands and placed it over his heart. "See, still beating."

Abby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him again. "You need to drill those rules of yours into the team too. I tried calling both Tony and Ziva and they didn't answer their phones either."

"I will, Abby. I will. Can I get back to work now?"

"I guess." Abby released her hold and handed Gibbs the bag containing his broken phone. "Go do something about this."

"Think Tony can re-boot it?"

"Gibbs… you do know that they don't reboot your phone, they always just give you a new one, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just funny to see the look on their faces."

Abby nodded. She was relieved that Gibbs was ok, but she wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Abby, hey…" His voice was soft and he rubbed a small circle on her back. "You want to come over to my place after work? We could pick up some Chinese or something."

Abby nodded. "I'd like that."

---

Abby felt better by the time Gibbs came to pick her up, but she still wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug the moment she saw him.

"Still haven't blown up, Abbs."

"I know. And that's why I'm happy."

"Well I'm happy you're happy. Come on, grab your stuff, and let's go." Abby grabbed her jacket and her purse and let Gibbs direct her out of the lab with a hand to the small of her back. They walked to his car and he opened the door on the passenger's side to let her in. Abby slid down onto the sear in a fluid motion, and waited as Gibbs shut her door and walked around to his side. On their way to his house they stopped to pick up the Chinese food that he had ordered ahead of time.

Once they were at his house, Gibbs set the food on the coffee table in front of the sofa and went in search of napkins.

"You want a beer?" Gibbs peeked around the corner from the kitchen to look at Abby. She was unpacking the food and separating hers from his. She looked up and nodded.

Gibbs appeared a few minutes later with two beers, a bottle opener and a handful of napkins. They ate their dinner in a peaceful silence. When she was full, Abby set the carton down and pulled her feet up under her on the sofa. She turned her upper body slightly so that she could watch Gibbs.

"What're you looking at, Abbs?"

"You."

"Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, I thought you got blown up today. Then I was thinking and I realized, what if I never saw you again? I need to make sure that I have everything about you memorized. So I'm memorizing."

"You've already got everything memorized. I know, I do."

"You do, what?"

"Have everything about you memorized." Gibbs set down his food carton and held out his arm so that Abby would lean into him.

Abby didn't turn down his open-armed invitation. She snuggled up against him and inhaled deeply. "You know there is one thing I don't have memorized."

"What's that Abbs?" He brushed his lips against her hair.

Abby hesitated. Once she did this, there was no going back, but fearing for his life had been worse than the fear of the unknown. She sat up and looked at him a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

He didn't pull away, but spoke against her lips. "Dangerous territory, Abbs."

"I feel safe."

Much to her surprise, it was Gibbs that sought to deepen the kiss first. The touch of his tongue sent a shiver through her body. He felt her shiver and pulled her body up against his. The heat from his body warmed her instantly. Abby finally had to pull away because the pressure on her foot was making it go numb.

When he felt Abby pull away, Gibbs hesitated to open his eyes, but did when he felt her moving around. "What are you doing, Abby?"

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere, my foot was getting numb."

"What are we doing?"

"We're kissing Gibbs, that's what we're doing."

"Abby, I meant you… me… what are we…"

"Gibbs. I know, dangerous territory, you've already said that, but I don't care. You know I love you, I always have and I'm pretty sure you feel a little something for me. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but-"

"Abby." He curled his finger at her. She smiled as she moved forward. Gibbs twisted and shifted his hips backwards slightly and allowed Abby to push him back so that he was stretched out on the sofa, Abby resting on top of him. He looked up at her green eyes and his hands moved pull the hair back that was draped down, touching his cheeks.

"It's more than a little something, Abbs."

Abby's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"What I feel for you, it's more than a little something."

Abby lowered her face to kiss him again. She knew he wasn't a man of many words. Gibbs allowed the kiss, but didn't allow her to deepen it. After a few moments his hands cupped her cheeks and pushed her back slightly.

"Gibbs?"

"Abby, I'm trying to tell you that I love you too, stop interrupting me."

"I know you love me."

"You know?"

"I can feel it."

"Good, that's all I need to know" Gibbs pulled her face back down towards him, this time taking the initiative to slide his tongue into her mouth to playfully spar with hers. His hand roamed along her sides, feeling the curves of her hips, up to the ridges of her ribcage. Abby lay on top of him, her hands at his chest, her fingers grasping at the material of his shirt.

"Abby?" He breathed her name. "Can I take you upstairs?"

Abby leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
